


Happy Valentines, Dork.

by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Oneshot Sunday, Pepsicola, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters/pseuds/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an idiot." <br/>"I know I am. Happy Valentine's, dork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines, Dork.

"John."

"Hmm?"

" __John!"

"Hm-What?"

_"Egbert, look at me!"_   


John pulled his head off the pillow blearily. He blinked, reaching for his glasses. He pushed the frames onto his face and blinked again. There was Dave, usual Dave, with a rose in his mouth, the stalk between his teeth. John laughed.

He made a real spectacle when he laughed. His head threw itself forward and his shoulders shook. His face scrunched up and sometimes his glasses fell off.  Dave loved it when John laughed.

John took the end of the rose in his hand, sliding it very slowly out of Dave's mouth.

"You're an idiot." He said, settling his head on Dave's shoulder.

"I know I am." he stroked John's dark hair "Happy Valentine's, you dork."


End file.
